Motionless Phantom
by Hidden Entity
Summary: Watching from the depths of darkness, he savored her beauty, her aura, her presence. He was infatuated with her...not suspecting the hidden danger lurking behind the corner : Falling in love with her.
1. Chapter One : Depths of Darkness

I watched as she took a small step forward, and then another until she reached the destination of the classroom. She quietly lifted her creamy hands and delicately opened the door. As soon as she stepped out of site, I let out my breath I was unconsciously holding. I ran a hand through my dark hair and my eyes darted towards the door she stepped through.

Her name was Tsukino Usagi. She held the beauty and gracefulness of a goddess. A waterfall of long, silky hair cascaded down her backside. She had large, glittering blue eyes that crinkled at the ends when she laughed. A petite nose that was neither too sharp nor stubby. Full, luscious lips that reminded me of red wine. She had a killer body that women were envious of. Long legs carried on endlessly as her knee-high skirt ruffled slightly.

Ever since she had stepped through the doors of Tokyo High, the most prestigious, I had been mesmerized, entranced with her. And I did not stand alone. I could see the hungry gazes of the rest of the male population eyeing her as if she was a delectable piece of meat. I could not say I wasn't one of them but something…else…had drawn me towards this vibrant yet mysterious being that lay in front of my eyes.

Many times I had tried approaching her with the smile and pick-up line that usually had melted the heart of women. But I knew –somehow- she was different. She wasn't like them. She was…different. She left a lingering scent, a presence…an aura, even though she had long departed the area.

And, I, Mamoru Chiba was hopelessly mesmerized by this fallen angel. I brushed off imaginary traces of dust off as I straightened my back from my lazy pose. Never would I thought I would watch silently from dark corners to watch a mysterious entity.

And with my last thoughts, I stood up and emerged from the darkness.

-

How was it I'm an old member of but decided to create a new account since my old one is practically DEAD. I won't tell you since you might know me and tell me to update TTOTT. Well hope it's okay and the next chapters will be in Serena's POV unless stated.


	2. Chapter Two : Mysterious Enigma

"Hey baby, give me a call tonight!" an arrogant-looking man exclaimed as he breezed past me while eyeing me hungrily.

Truthfully, I had enough. Moving here from Juuban High had been a mistake. At Juuban, the males would be kind enough not to stare at me as if I was a piece of steak, waiting to be delected at their call. They didn't pucker their arrogant lips at me as I walked by nor did they try to get a pinch out of my ass. The males here were completely barbaric. They eyed you with lust-filled eyes as if to eat you right up. They tried to smooth-talk me and stare down my shirt or just gaze rudely, uncomfortably.

The females were just as worse. Seeing a new face must've not gone well with them. As soon as I stepped through the classrooms door, every male had turned his head in my direction. I don't mean to sound conceited or arrogant, but I know I'm far from the ugly type. But ever since then, girls had avoided me like the plague. They had their own cliques, going around spreading false rumor. But I don't blame them, I would too if I female like that entered their territory.

I would now like to properly introduce myself. My name is Tsukino Usagi. My appearance does not matter in this case for I find no need for you to know. I am the daughter of one of the richest men in Japan, Tsukino Kenji. My relationship with my father is a poor one as we lack 'communicating skills'. I attend the most prestigious high school in Japan, Tokyo High. Even though it is a well-worn title by the school itself, I speak otherwise from the students that attend the school.

As I hurried on my way to my 2nd period, Biology, my figure had harshly bumped into another. I landed with a loud 'thud' as my body hit the ground. I winced in pain simultaneously when I became aware of what just happened. From the hard impact, my bag had dropped and the contents lay scattered on the floor. I slowly moved my hand to reach over to my bag. As if it was a signal, all males that had been watching had come to my aid and held out hands to help me up.

From the many hands, I chose a random one and hurled myself up. My bag with all its content was handed to me and I quickly left the area, not taking at least one glimpse of the person who had knocked me down. But as I exited the hall to my classroom I swore I heard a soft,

"Sorry."

Thinking it was a trick of the mind, I pushed the door open. All conversations that had been going on were now stopped. The room was now eerily silent. No one spoke a word. I sighed angrily and tried to find a vacant seat. I heard whispers and snickers of the other classmates as I went down the aisle. As soon as I found my seat, the whole classroom sprang to life. I laid down my bag and placed my arms on the table and dug my head in, waiting for the teacher to enter the room with his presence.

As soon as I mentioned that, the door swung open and Mr. Tsukiwaba entered. He was an old, frail man on the verge of retirement. He was scrawny and his old suit that consisted of a grey shirt with an old-fashioned black blazer adorned his top half while thick black pants occupied his legs.

"Class has now started. Before we do start, though. I would like to introduce a new member to the class. He has recently switched to this class, hoping it would suit his learning skills better." the teacher droned on.

But no one was listening. Because the minute, no the second the student stepped in, the eerily silence was back. Though it was short-lived because a moment later, girls were whispering excitedly. Though I was not listening to their ecstatic chattering. I was in my own world. For the male that stepped in, took my breath away with his appearance. He had messy but sexy jet-black hair that slightly shadowed his face, giving him an aura of mysteriousness. He had dark, almond shaped eyes adorned with thick black lashes. A sharp straight nose that artisans craved. A chiseled jaw line that emphasized the fullness of his pale strawberry lips. He was tall and lean but through his white-sleeved shirt, you could see the rippling muscles from years of working out.

"Please welcome-" the teacher said before he was cut off by the mysterious newcomer.

"Chiba. Mamoru Chiba."


	3. Chapter Three : Unwoken Emotions

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I kind of neglected this story cause school work doesn't like me. From now on, I'll be writing in different POVs, not just Usagis. But you'll be able to tell which from which depending on their thoughts and such Enjoy!

* * *

She hadn't acknowledged my presence. She didn't even throw me a glance. She had hurriedly stood up and walked off. I felt…offended. Even though I had accidentally knocked her down, she paid me no heed. Out of the sea of hands that offered to help her up, she had chose one. I was there…right in front of her face, yet my presence had gone unknown. 

This person…this epitome of a fallen angel made my emotions uncontrolled. I was attracted to her. I was far from loving her, even far from liking her. But I couldn't deny the hidden attraction and lust I felt towards this beauty.

I had requested a change of class. I wanted to be near this angel, to discover her secrets. I knew as soon as I stepped through the doors of the class, I was sucked in. I was playing one-on-one with flickering fire. So here I stood, in front of the Biology class of Mr. Tsukiwaba as my eyes scanned the crowd for a speck of long, woven blonde hair.

My eyes immediately spotted her in the crowd of numerous heads. The ethereal glow she possessed enveloped her, making her presence stand out from the rest of the crowd. As I was intimately staring, she bore a hole straight through me. The intimate gaze that I held on her, she was gazing back with just much force. Our eyes burned into each others until a frail voice broke through the barrier.

"Please welcome-" I simultaneously cut him off.

"Chiba. Mamoru Chiba." I said with a low, deep voice.

I lazily smiled at the class and turned my head swiftly to the teacher on my right, "May I take a seat?"

"Ah yes, a seat…Miss Tsukino? Please raise your hand." The old teacher croaked.

My eyes quickly glanced over to the raising hand. To my surprise and pleasure, it was her. Adjusting my bag on my back, I strutted down the aisle, ignoring the constant whispers of the girls. When I reached my destination, she gave me a smile, which I gave a lazy grin back.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. Pleased to meet you." She said in a silvery voice that sounded like soft chimes.

"And you already know my name." I drawled as I held out my hand to her once again, hoping she would take it this time.

She quickly placed a soft, white hand in mine and shook it gently. A rush of electricity ran up my hand and enveloped my body. She quickly drew her hand back and picked up her pencil delicately. I took this as the end of our conversation and placed my bag on the ground and took out my books.

"Tomorrow, we will be dissecting frogs. Please keep in mind that your seating partner is also your biology partner. Today, we will be learning the different…"

His voice droned on. I was too entranced with her. I noticed every little detail. How her bangs slid down her face, shading one of her delicate blue eyes. She bit her lip as she continued to copy the diagram on the board. Her elbow was placed on the table and was gently placed under her chin. The sun shining in lightly hit her face and she scrunched her face slightly, giving off a sloppy-looking grin.

Having the feeling that someone was watching her, she swiftly turned her head in my direction. I gave her a smile and she uneasily craned her neck to the board. Silently cursing myself for making her uncomfortable, I too started copying the diagram on the board.

* * *

"Mamoru!" a voice in the rustling crowd shouted out to me.

I quickly turned around to meet my best friend, Motoki. He was that sandy-blonde hair that gave off the impression he was an athlete. Dark, green eyes that were always wide with happiness. A long nose with a round nub at the top and pale ruby lips. Girls seemed to fawn around him, as they do with me.

"Hey, Motoki." I answered, bored.

He gave me a disappointing frown, followed by a pout, "Nothing. Just about to tell you that I like this girl!"

"A new one already?" I asked, giving him a frown of my own.

"Nah, this girl is different. Really different." He replied dreamily as we walked down the hallway.

"Different?" I asked, my interest perking up. He had never been so compelled by a girl before.

"She's so…entrancing! She's so ethereal and pure. I was drawn to her at first site." He said dazedly as we exited the hallway into the grassy, green fields of Tokyo High.

"She got you that bad?" I asked amusedly by my best friend's behavior.

"Ha, yeah. I'm thinking about asking her out." He said nervously.

This girl really had an impact on him. He never did fret when it came to girls. He was calm, cool. Like me…

But something was disturbing me. How he described the girl reminded me so much of…Usagi. Ethereal and pure was qualities she did possess. She was entrancing, mesmerizing. But what were the chances? I prayed this girl Motoki was drawn to her wasn't her.

"Yeah, go for it." I replied coolly and we settled down under the tree.

"You really think so? Man, I'm nervous. What if she says no?" he fretted once again and rubbed his palms together, soon making them clammy.

"Don't worry. Who would say no to one of the kings of the school?" I assured him and gave him a grin.

But he took no heed of my words. He had already stood up and was walking somewhere…to someone. It was Usagi. She was sitting down, alone under a sakura tree. She had an apple in one hand, a small book in another. Her bag lay beside her, littered with sakura petals. THIS was the epitome of angel.

And that was where my friend Motoki was heading. He had already approached her. She smiled politely at him. He gave her back a toothy grin. He started rubbing his hand again until he decided to sit down next to her. Then he looked down and blushed. I saw him ask her something, nervously. She too looked down and blushed and gave him a small nod.

She had accepted.


	4. Chapter Three : False Charade

Hehe I keep forgetting about this story! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, love you. And it's going to switch POVs here but you should be able to tell who's thoughts it is.

* * *

I had been watching _him_. Mamoru. He had been gracefully walking next to Motoki. Motoki and I had a class together. 4th period History. He had the dashing looks of those Greek gods. With his sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes, he was sought after by the females of this school.

But with his golden Greek appearance, he could not match up to Mamoru's mysterious, enigmatic looks. I was drawn to him. As if I was attached to him with invisible threads. I couldn't say I was comfortable with the glances he throws me. In Biology, I had felt a pair of eyes, boring right through me. Realizing it was my own partner, I had turned around uncomfortably. But it gave me a feeling of hidden pleasure that he was watching me.

As I drew out of my thoughts, I took in my surroundings. Sakura petals littered the ground, making the scene so ethereal. I was holding an apple in one hand while I held a book in my other hand. Though it didn't seem appropriate for me to read these books at this age, Harry Potter will always be a favorite of mine.

I looked up once again and saw Motoki walking my way. I smiled up at him when he reached me. He opened his mouth only to close it again. He bashfully started rubbing his hand until deciding to sit down next to me.

"Hey Usagi." He said happily and gave me a charming smile.

"Hi Motoki, what brings you here?" I asked politely and took another bite out of my apple.

"Will- What was the homework for uh…History?" he asked, embarrassed which I let out a small giggle at.

"We have none, silly." I laughed.

"Oh…well…uh…I'll be going now." He said quickly.

Before he made a move, I quickly asked him, "What do you really want to ask me, Motoki?"

He looked down and blushed cutely, "Well, you see. Will you go out with me!"

Heat rose to my face as I felt my face burn up. He was asking me out? I quickly look down and blushed. He was a great guy. He was funny, good-looking and he was friends with Mamoru. I felt bad about the last part but in the end I decided it couldn't be that bad and nodded.

"Shit!" I heard a voice shout.

I quickly turned my head towards the location of the sound. He was here. He was standing there with a stoic expression on his face. He gave Motoki a glance and gave me a long, cold stare before whipping around and leaving. What happened!

"Mamoru…is a little unfriendly sometimes," he said with a small, nervous chuckle, "About that thing…Are you really serious?"

I smiled at him and gave another nod.

"Really? Great! From this day on, you'll be known as Usagi – Motoki's girlfriend!" he exclaimed happily as he leaned over and gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

He smiled once more and stood up as he brushed off dirt from his pants. Grinning adorably, he took off after Darien. But I wasn't looking. I was thinking.

Usagi Moto– Mamoru's girlfriend seemed more appropriate.

* * *

"Fuck!" I shouted as I gave the poor boy another hard punch.

"Ah-ahh. Stop…please." The boy said desperately as I delivered another blow to his stomach.

I looked at the boy is his hands and threw him aside. Smiling devilishly, I whipped my head around to the other boys and smirked dangerously.

"Who's next?"

I watched in amusement as the boys cowered away and 4 burly boys stepped up. They were holding bats and clubs and were glaring at me venomously.

I dodged the first blow from the first person and swiftly punched him in the stomach. The other 3 rushed up to me as I quickly grabbed the 1st person's club and swung in them, making them fall back. I jumped up and kicked the 2nd member in the chest as blood spurted forward. At this point, only 2 were left and I sighed in boredom. I was about to finish off the rest until something hard struck my back. I quickly whipped my body around.

"Ah shit. Who hit me?" I mumbled as he crouched low and tripped the 1st member over.

The next few moments were like a blur. I started delivering a string of blows to the two left, leaving them no time to attack me. When blood started spurting forward, I knew I had won. They dropped motionlessly on the ground, blood seeping out profusely. I brushed off imaginary dust and clapped my hands together to clear off the grime.

"Too easy." I smirked and walked off, parting from the alley and the crowd of frightened boys.

"Mamoru!" a voice called out to me.

I craned my neck and saw Motoki running up to me with a large grin on his face. I forced a smile onto my face as I greeted him.

"Hey Motoki. What do you need?" I said with a stretched smile.

"She said yes! Usagi said yes!" he said happily as a love-struck expression settled on his face.

"Congrats man. Look, I got to go now. Talk to you later!" I said quickly with fake cheeriness as I stalked off.

I just couldn't share my best's friend happiness if his happiness was because of the very girl I was pursuing.


End file.
